Adventures in Japanese
by Founder of Kemi
Summary: The story of three freshman starting their year in high school all as they learn Japanese. From the book of Adventures in Japanese 1!
1. Eventful Touchdown

Emi's POV:

The wind blows through my hair and lightly passes through my fingertips. I look up to the eventful field as I watch the people play football. "I wonder if I look good in these clothes and this hair.." I thought as I breathed into the misty air. I immediately shake my head and stand. "What am I thinking, of course I look great in this!" I walk closer to the field, watching them and raise my fist high. "You can do it Ken! I believe in you!"

In the football field, Ken had scored a touchdown and all of his teammates went wild and picked him up like a child needing their mother. I smiled as I watched them from afar. I followed the guys into the changing room as I looked for Ken. I began to ask the others around me if they saw my bright little angel. When I reached to this girl who was still wearing her football outfit she instantly glared at me. "Hey, I'm looking for this-" Before I could even finish my sentence, she had cut me off and shoved me into a locker. "What the hell was that for!?" I managed to stutter out.

"Stop being so self-centered and get out of our changing room. I don't know if you noticed, but we lost. Now scram, you piece of trash." She said so monotonously.

"Excuse me? I have the right to look for him here. Oh Kenny! Where are you, my dear?" I said without a moment of hesitation.

"Shut up, Emi. I hope you know that he is taken by-" She points at herself as she gives me a smirk. "Little old me."

"What? No, that's just another one of your dirty lies, it has to be!" I push the woman away from me as I run past the changing rooms with tears pouring down my cheeks. I accidentally bump into someone without noticing. I fall into the ground as his materials falls out of his arms due to my reckless act. "I'm sorry, I just…" Right when I looked up I noticed a beautiful smile on Ken's face.

"Oh, it's fine. What are you doing here anyways?" He said as he bent down to pick up his things.

I rub my hand behind my neck as I shyly look away. The tears immediately drying up from earlier. "I was just looking for you. I was going to congratulate you for that awesome touchdown."

He let out a chuckle and a hysterical laugh made its way out. "What touchdown? That wasn't me, Emi. You must be talking about Akiko."

I pause for a moment and shake my head. "No, that was you! Why are you lying to me?" I clench my fists and give him the glare of a lifetime.

He helps me up and flicks my forehead once I stand up straight. "Come on, I'll show you how she looks like." 

As we run past the hallways I begin to start thinking to myself. _She? No way, if anything the person must have been a guy. Yes, that's the only reason why I could have mistaken him for Kenny._ We are both standing inside the changing rooms again as I look around to see if the woman from earlier was still around.

Ken gives me a look as we continue walking. "She must've left already. She might be under the tree eating her lunch. Let's go." He leads the way to the outside as we walk together in complete silence. "Ah, Aki!" He says as he lets go of my hand and runs towards her.

I am just dumbfounded as I walk closer to Akiko. The fear rising up inside of me. She's the girl from earlier. My heart began to beat faster. All I wanted to do was to escape.

"Aki, meet Emi. I've told you about her in our Algebra class." Ken said as he gestured her to shake my hand with a smile.

Akiko did exactly what Ken wanted her to do as her hand was left hanging in the air. "Hey Emi." She gave me a smile unlike earlier. Somehow her emotions were different than before. Maybe it's just because she's around Ken and she wants to act nice to prove she's a better woman for Ken than I am. Two can play that game. I gave her a handshake in return. "Oh, hello Akiko! I believe we've met before haven't we?"

Prepare yourself Akiko, I'm the one for him.


	2. Sleepover

Ken's POV:

I lay my head down on the desk as I try to not drown into the teacher's words. We're in our biology class and we're seated in alphabetical order, which means Emi is next to me in the back and Akiko is just somewhere around the middle.

The teacher went on and on about viruses and how we don't notice we notice the symptoms of STDs. Normally I'd be interested in the lesson, except I didn't have breakfast this morning so my stomach was growling. It's quite lovely to be in the back, actually. The teacher only calls on the people in the front, so she never notices the people in the back.

I yawned loud enough for the students to hear me. With that I soon fell asleep.

\- A lot of boring biology later -

I woke up to Emi's bright red face, which was only inches away from mine. By the time I noticed, she had pulled her face away rapidly. "You blacked out, so I just brought you to the nurse office." She said while she was stuttering. "I just wanted to know if you're alright."

I smiled and reached out to grab her hand. "Your concern only makes me feel better."

"Huh?" She said with a huge blush as she was trying her best to contain her emotions.

I politely gestured her with my hand to get out. "I'm fine now, you can go ahead and go back to class. I wouldn't want you skipping because of me."

She immediately shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay, Kenny? It's after school and biology is our last class."

I sat up right after she had spoken the words she did. "I promised Akiko I would be at her house after school to finish our English project. Oh no, what time is it?"

Her expression looked infuriating as she looked at her wrist to tell the time. "It's around five." She looked like she was going to explode of anger. I wonder just what had made her so frustrated. Whatever it was, Emi was always complicated to figure out.

However I was still holding her hand from earlier. I could just feel her fingers clenching as we had them interlocked. "I could stay here, if you want. I can just text Akiko later."

Somehow that had made her more upset. I don't know why she's acting so strange - I'm trying to be nice. She had taken a deep breath. "Why don't you just stay over at my place instead? I can help you finish up that project?"

I hesitated for a moment then looked at her directly in the eye. "Emi, I have to work with her. The teacher made us partners and you aren't even in my English class. We can just hang out at your place for a bit, if that makes you happy?"

Her eyes broke eye contact with mine as her face turned red as a tomato. "I suppose that'll have to do…" Once again she looked at me with a smile brighter than any day.

I got out of the nurse's room with her and she wouldn't let go of my hand. Scary. I picked up my phone and begun to call Akiko. "Hello?" A voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Ken-bear, I'm waiting for you. Where have you been?" Akiko said with a tone of sweetness.

"I'm jus-" Before I could continue my statement, Emi grabbed my phone. "Who is this?" Emi said while she gave me a wink. I will never understand what that wink meant.

"Akiko. Who are you?" She said with a more impatient tone than before.

"Oh, nobody important. Kenny, here, is busy planning our next-" She dropped her voice to a level that I couldn't hear. But judging on her lip movement, it is very likely that she said "date". Soon after she hung up and handed the phone back to me with that huge smile from earlier. "I told her that something came up. I didn't tell her that you were hanging out with me, so don't worry."

I took back my phone, still confused as to why her emotions were changing so quickly. I wish she would just be herself and act normal. I sighed and continued to walk by her side.

After 7 minutes of walking, we had arrived to her place before she started panicking and talking to herself. "What if he sees my sketchbook, or my drawings on the wall? They're all drawings of him, oh my god. What am I going to do? I could do this, yeah. That just might work!" She clenched her free hand together as I looked at her.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to open the door?" I said which had startled her.

"My bad." She got her free hand to search her pockets. She pulled out keys and opened her door with just one hand. I'm quite worried about my safety, she hasn't let go of my hand yet. She pulled me inside the living room and pushed me onto the couch. "You stay there while I go grab us some refreshments."

You would expect her to walk to the kitchen, instead she ran up the stairs with a worried look on her face. I decided to not follow her but lay on the couch.

\- Several paranoia hours later -

After watching 12 episodes of Steven Universe I got up from the couch and began to climb the stairs. If she wanted me here, why was she hiding up in her room this entire time? I opened a door and she wasn't in that room. Well I mean, it was only a 50% chance that she would be in that room I checked. She has to be in this room now. Through the hallway, I took short breaths as I grew closer. I opened the door as I looked around. I walked to a wall and took down a piece of paper. "What's th-"

As if on cue, Emi opened the restroom door and sped past her room just to grab a hold of the piece of paper. "You're not allowed to look at that!"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her and tugged her shirt. "Oh, I'm not allowed to look at that, but I'm allowed to look at this? Unattractive." I shook my head as I waited for her reaction.

"Shut up before your face meets my hand. And it won't be pretty." She raised her fist as the paper fell out of her hand.

Both of us looked down at the paper then I begun to burst out laughing. "Wow, you've had a crush on me, since when?"

"Dream on. I've never had a crush on you, never had, never will." She said right before her face looked regretful. As if she wanted to shove the words back inside her throat.

"Right, we'll just assume that." I lightly brang my fist down on her head. "Anyways, where have you been? I probably don't bite."

She gently pushed my shoulder. "Keyword, 'probably'. I've been busy doing some stuff."

"Busy staying away from me?" I leaned closer to her, to the point where our noses are briefly touching each other.

"No way, I've just been doing a bunch of cleaning here before I let you in my room. I guess it's too late since you're already here." She let out a sad laugh as she watched me. "I'm just glad you didn't leave yet."

"I should've, it's getting late." I patted her head and stood up straight as I walked out of her room. She followed me from behind with a depressing expression on her face.

"Awe, come on, you don't have to leave just yet." She said with a forced smile.

"No thanks, bye Emi." I put on my shoes and opened the door before I was stopped with a bear hug from Emi.

"Come on, stay overnight so we can play some games, Kenny."

I knew I couldn't say no, she lives without her parents. Leaving her behind would only make her depressed.


	3. Stay With Me!

Ken's POV:

After I had forcefully accepted her offer to stay, she took me upstairs to her room. You would think that she had long gone tidied that place up, but no. This place is a mess. I looked around as we moved to a table and sat on pink lovable cushions. "Emi, you said that you cleaned. Do you want me to help?" I gave her the look of pity before realizing that she wasn't paying attention to a word I was saying. I hovered over the desk that sat in between the two of us and reached out to poke her cheeks.

Emi snapped out of her daydream and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Oh, hey Kenny. So what do you want to play, some board games, cards, or video games… We can even make a story!" Her hands were moving in a motion as her eyes lit up lighter than fire. "Here let me go get a paper out." She said as she had gotten herself up from her cushion.

At that moment she stood up, I pulled her into my arms by her wrist. "You're not going anywhere. The last time you left, you spent hours away from me." I looked at her eyes as I held her closer.

"T-then, what do you want me to do?" She locked her eyes with mine and wouldn't stop staring. 

"Stay here. With me." I put her down and give her the smile of a lifetime.

Emi nodded as rapid as she could then begun to sit down across from me. She twiddled her fingers and twirled her hair with her other hand. You could see how nervous she actually is.

 _Oh great, now it's awkward. What do I do? Hm…_ I begin to think to myself then I look up at her only to realize that she was fiercely gazing upon me like a shooting star. I had some second thoughts. _Maybe she didn't want me to stay? I wonder how she would react if…_ "Hey, Emi. I would really love to stay longer, but I've actually got to go finish that project with Akiko…"

"No!" She screamed as she fell on top of me to stop me from leaving. "Don't you **EVER** go back to her, you hear me?" She leaned in closer, not even realizing what an embarrassing situation she's got herself into.

"Wow, okay. You're a bit aggressive and possessive. What should your slave do next, master?" I joked around as I playfully nudged her shoulders.

Apparently she didn't take this as a joke and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. "C-could we sleep in the same…" She shook her head once she realized I was joking. "You're so mean, you- you womanizer!" She slapped me on my face and ran outside of her room with tears drowning down her cheeks.

I sighed as I placed my hand on my forehead. "Why is she so complicated. I just wish she was a normal girl towards me." I shook my head and reached into my phone and began dialing Akiko's phone number. To no surprise, Akiko managed to answer within a timespan of one minute. "Hey, Aki? Could we schedule our meeting for tomorrow?'

Before I could even get an answer out from Akiko she was rambling on about how I ditched her just to enjoy myself. "Listen here, you better show up next time! Or I'll just do all the work and you could get in trouble for it."

I managed to escape a chuckle as I smiled with the phone on my ear. "What are you? A 10 year old kid who loves to 'tattletale' on others? How mature. But I promise to meet you at the cafe at 12 am. See you." I hanged up and stretched my arms as I got up from my seat.

I looked around for Emi. She wasn't upstairs anymore. I went downstairs and called out her name. "Emi-chan! Where are you?"

She popped up out of nowhere and motioned for me to get out. "I don't want you here." She wiped away some of her tears. "Get out."

I raised my hands up and nodded. "Okay, feisty. See you later… Or not." I waved as I stepped halfway across outside. I was twirled around by her and she stood on her tippy toes, missing my lips by an inch. I looked down at her, surprised by the sudden events.

She stood like she normally does and looked up at my face. Oh, the look of her glamorous diamond eyes. "Don't go…" She managed to stutter out. "Don't leave." Her voice was more determined and sturdy this time. It looked like I was her enemy.

I gulped and held my breath before letting a huge sigh out. "Okay." _Guess she wanted me to stay here, then._


End file.
